Wild at heart
by LaurenMac
Summary: Basically its about this girl who the cobra wants and joes want at the same time.


Wild at heart xD

Guys this is my first G.I Joe story so please dont be mean about the story line o.O ILY ALLZ!

Summary: There is a 16 year old that the Cobra wants and also the Joes want her too. Her name is Natalie Robertson. She is the best hacker in the world and the best assasin in the world. She is paranoid because she is starting to Ana's memories of her ancestors and she might go crazy. Her Parents Died in the explosion that supposedly killed Ana's brother in africa and she has a longstanding grudge againt the Joes. Will She join the Joes? Or Will She join the Cobra? Find out in Wild At Heart!

**KEY:**

_thoughts_

talking

**Authors Note**

* * *

Natalies P.O.V

_Oh my god this network is so easy to hack the U.S Military needs stronger Defenses_! Hi my name is Natalie Robertson and I'm a Brunette. I'm 5'6 and I'm super smart! I am able to hack into any system or computer and noone has caught me yet and thats good because people and the cops know me as Predator. Predator is my screenname online and everywhere I'm untraceable but unfortunatly I have a feeling that they are closing in on me soon and I do not want to go to jail. My dad was a missionary and my mom was a missionary too but they taught me how to be so good at hacking there code names were Ghost and Phantom. They were in Africa when this classified group called Joes killed them I learned about them in a ultra classified document. The goverment is so stupid they don't have strong enough defenses against me and my ultra power.

I was originally a dirty blonde but every month I have to change my hair color to keep ontop of the military from getting to me. There are currently 36 countries after my head for hacking and reading information about thier ultra classified documents thats how I heard about the Joes and the Cobra war. Your probably thinking I'm crazy but its a habit I wander if there is a Hacker People Annonymus around my area.

"Natalie Get your fucking ass down here!" my foster mother called up to me via speaker in the wall. O yah I'm 16 almost 17 in 3 days my parent's actually died on my bday so I dont usually celebrate. "NOW NATALIE" My foster mother named Georgia shes a southern belle.

Georgia is a Doctors wife who has a law degree but she doesnt plan on using it until they realy do need it. They have 2 biological kids they are brats and there names are John and Brooke. I walked downstairs to see what Georgia wanted "Yes?" I said a little annoyed. "Brooky and Johnny needs to have you change thier grades to straight A's Natalie" She told me and she started to smirk at my expression. I had a shocked expression on my face but I quickly caught up with myself "why would I do that? I dont even know how to hack" I said matter of factly to Georgia.

"Oh cut that bullshit you know how to hack and you hack good I will turn you into the feds and get my cash reward unless I get my sons and daughters grades to straight A's" She demanded in a pissed off voice. "Okay I'll do it but please don't get the feds on me I don't wanna go to prison" I got on my knees and pleaded.

She just shrugged and walked off so I sat down at my computer and started on changing the grades and logged off quickly.

I got up and walked to Brooke and John and told them that there mom changed your grades and walked out to the stable. Did I mention they live on a huge plantation in the deep south? Its called Heaven on earth but realy its Hell on earth.. As I walked to the stable I start having memories again but there not mine.

_I was on this plantation and I saw a bunch of blacks being whipped and I stood in front of the whipper to tell them to stop it._

The memories are usually like short ones during the day but during the night there long. Recently they have been about the cobra in the 1700's and 1800's during the civil war and during the slavery times too.

* * *

**How did you like the begginning of this chapter? Well for one yes the joes did kill natalies parents on accident or on purpose I havent worked out that detail yet o.O Dont worry Brooke Georgia and John are playing into this story too. They have a bigger role in her decision than you may realize ;) Well I gotz to go REVIEW PLZ!!!**


End file.
